


Lovesick

by autumnreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Coronavirus, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnreylo/pseuds/autumnreylo
Summary: Could there be anything worse than having to work with your worst enemy? Yes, staying at home with him while a pandemic takes over the world and forces you to quarantine together.Rey Palpatine is an amazing student. She's willing to give all her efforts to be the best among the other classmates, but she always seems to be in an endless competition with the other star student, Ben Solo.They are both practically adults, but nothing can stop them from proving who's the best... Not even a potentially dangerous virus.Can they manage to live under the same room without going crazy? Or perhaps can this quarantine show them a different side of themselves?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't expect this to be really long but who knows? I honestly just wanted an excuse to write some reylo au where they get stuck in the same house and go from enemies to lovers lol  
> Also, you must know english isn't my first language so I apologize for any grammar mistakes or incoherence you may find.  
> I'm writing this fic in spanish for Wattpad but I decided to translate it to english and post it here as well. Enjoy!

"This project is very important for your final grade" the teacher sighed, watching her student's surprised faces. "Don't worry... I know it's a lot of work".

"Maybe you should change it, teacher" a girl from the back of the classroom yelled. Rey rolled her eyes; _Such a slacker,_ she thought, starting to plan her own project in her head.

"No, no" she laughed, spreading out the sheet in her hands and putting on her glasses at the tip of her nose. "I will asing a partner to each one of you to make it easier beacuse I know it's a lot and I really don't want to harm your grades, so..." the teacher looked at the whole classroom, observing the reactions. "Let's begin".

"Why are you so happy? That's weird" Rey mocked, looking at Finn and Poe, her two best friends.

Poe rolled his eyes, smiling at the other guy.

"She loves us, we'll obviously be partners" he answered with superiority, making Rey laugh.

"I don't think she'll pick favorites, she's a teacher... Not your friend organizing some class".

"You're right" Finn intervened. "If my dear friend Rey were to give a class, I'd be sure as hell she would do anything to keep us apart".

"She would absolutely pair one of us with... You-Know-Who" the guys laughed their asses off, making her angry. She hated when they picked on her with jokes about Ben Solo. He was an idiot!

"Please stop it... I'm not in the mood" she said touching her head as if hearing about him made her feel sick. 

The teaher had already asigned some partners while Rey talked with the guys, so she decided to ignore them to listen to her and take necessary notes. She was already planning the project; she would take care of half the work and her partner would do the other half, then they would compare it and decide what to include and what to eliminate... It sure promised to be a very entertaining project.

And most important thing was that they must defeat Ben Solo and the poor soul that would have the unfortunate chance to work with him. Rey had to supress her laughter. 

"The next couple..." the teacher's voice brought her back to reality, making her pay attention again. "Finn and Poe".

They both took hands and looked at Rey, triumphant. She just smiled, rolling her eyes funnily; of course the teacher loved them. Actually, the whole college loved them, they were the perfect couple!

Ben looked over at them from his seat, smiling. They weren't the best of friends but talked every now and then (as long as Rey wasn't there). He moved in his chair, letting himself look at her for a tiny second. She was such an unbearable know-it-all.

How could she have any friends? It seemed dreadful being close to that girl. At least that's what he thought, but no one could blame him. He just couldn't stand her.

He turned over to the teacher, thinking about some efficient way to divide the work between him and his partner so they can win over that Palpatine girl. He laughed to himself... she didn't knew what was coming.

"It's almost your turn, Rey" said Finn, nudging her arm. "There aren't many students left..."

She knew what he meant. Well, _who_ he meant. Chances weren't really that great... she looked amongst the class wanting to find a suitable partner an smiled to herself when she found out Rose Tico was still free. The girl was an outstanding student and a very good friend; she was her best choice.

"Hux and Tico, you're partners"

Rey cursed under her breath, watching Rose walking towards the redhead with a smile on her face, ready to begin working. She sighed, willing to accept anyone but _him_.

Completely lost in her thoughts, she didn't even listen to the other couples. She had no idea who was still free and she honestly didn't care because she saw Ben Solo talking joyfully with some girl and found herself relieved. He wasn't free anymore.

She just had to wait a little more.

"Finally..." the teacher smirked almost unnoticeably, taking off her glasses and putting the list away. "Rey Palpatine and Ben Solo"

The laughter escaped her mouth without warning. What? That must have been a mistake, or maybe a joke, was it? She felt her blood drop to her toes, unbelievable.

Ben Solo wasn't feeling so different. He stood up while looking at the teacher and his new partner from one to another. He looked angry and confused, but so was Rey, who seemed like she was about to explode. Or faint, whatever happened first.

The whole classroom went silent, all eyes on them. They watched them fight almost every day, competing against each other all the time... nobody ever imagined they would have to work together.

You could feel the tension in the air, it seemed as if everyone was holding their breaths. Even the slightest sound or move could cause disaster, and that certainly happened when Finn and Poe finally lost it and their laughter filled the place.

"This can't be!" Rey shouted, standing up as well and walking towards the teacher.

"This must be a mistake" Ben walked over as well. He looked sideways and sighed, hating Rey more and more each passing second "I refuse to work with this... terrorist!"

Rey opened her mouth, indignated. She was sick of his presence and had no intentions to work with him whatsoever. She had had it.

"Terrorist? You can't even manage to think of an appropriate insult, Solo" she said through her teeth, holding herself back from punching him in the face. He was so much taller than her, but that wouldn't stop her from wanting to kick his ass. "Of course, someone's intellect has nothing to do with their height. We could never work together because your intellect, if we can call it that, isn't even close to mine... You're a good for nothing pain in the ass!"

"Rey Palpatine!" exclaimed their teacher, raising her eyebrows. Her gaze shifted from Rey to Ben. "I really wonder when will you drop this... child's play"

"Probably when Rey finally decides to grow up" Ben smiled, making Rey clench her fists. She really hated him.

The teacher sighed.

"Class is over" she said to her students, who were watching the show Ben and Rey were putting on. "I'll see you next week".

One by one, they left the room. Rey refused to leave until she had a new partner and Ben did the same. They both stayed where they were, looking at their teacher while waiting for an answer.

"Can we just work by ourselves? I assure you that, at least mine, will be the best project" Ben commented, breaking the silence.

"Ben, I said couples and I will not change my mind" she looked severily at both of them. "You're adults, I don't get why you don't act like it"

"I just don't think you understand what's going on" Rey talked really fast. "This guy right here is an absolute nightmare and I don't intend to work with him"

"I don't want to work with her either" he crossed his arms.

"Then you don't get the points, what leads me to fail you because without this project there's no way of passing this course"

In their faces you could read the anger, confusion and also shame. They knew they were acting childish, but were willing to do anything to not work together.

"You can't do that" Rey blushed. "I have to win..." she looked at Ben. "I have to beat him, I can't fail"

"Join the club, Palpatine" he blurted out. "I have no intentions of losing"

The old woman was exhausted, she sighed and breathed heavily. They were her star students, but that behaviour was utterly ridiculous and she had had enough. For better or for worse, it was extremely important that they learn to work as a team.

"You're grown ups and two of the best students this university has ever had" they pumped with pride, smiling. "But, this behaviour of yours is unacceptable. Are you willing to disobey a direct order from your teacher? Think about it twice" their smiles dissappeared. "You will work together and that's the end of this discussion" she grabbed her things and walked towards the door. "I'll see you next week and keep in mind how much I expect from you"

She stormed out, leaving them in complete silence. They refused to talk, how could they do that project? It was impossible, but they had no choice but to do it. 

It wa obviously going to be a disaster; they were a bomb about to explode.

"Rey..." Ben forced himself to talk, walkin in front of her to have her attention. She rolled her eyer and sighed, knowing damn well she had no other choice but collaborate with her worst enemy.

"If you seriously think I will let you boss me around you're fucking crazy" she said defensive, bothering him. "We'll do this my way, Solo. I don't know any othr way to do it and I honestly don't care about your opinion" he was about to answer but she interrupted him. "The faster we end this the better. Everything goes back to normal"

"With that last part I agree" Rey smiled at that answer, but regreted it when he continued talking. "But no ones will boss no one around, Rey. We're in this together, like it or not. Believe me, I'm not precisely happy about this"

"Drop it, Troy Bolton" Ben looked at her incredulously, wondering how someone could be so unbearable. "Would you mind going to my house? I live alone so no one would be there when I finally murder you"

She smiled. He didn't like her at all, but he had to admit that fighting with her had its fun. At least he would have some fun during that time.

"First of all, that's not a house" he laughed. "You live in a teeny bitty apartment that could only be a poisonous viper's nest"

"Ha, ha, ha, you really are funny" her face was serious. "Your insults still lack some wit but anyway, everything you do lacks wit"

"The sooner we agree on something about the project, the sooner I can go so you can go back to writing in your blog, dedicated to me" he added. "So, okay, in the viper's nest it is. After class?"

She rolled her eyes.

"We have a deal"

* * *

"Oh, honey, who would have thought? We have lived long enough to see Ben Solo and Rey coexist and talk to each other on a daily basis" said Poe while hugging Finn. Rey looked at them embarrased, wondering how she ended up in that situation.

"I'll never invite you over again" she warned them, but her friends only laughed. "It's not funny! It's awful"

"Rey, how bad can it be? After all, it's just some stupid homework" Finn hid his smirk. "It's not like you're being forced to have sex with him or something"

"Which wouldn't be so bad" Poe hurried to say, smiling broadly.

"Which wouldn't be so bad" agreed Finn.

Rey, on the other hand, seemed about to puke.

"You guys are really sick" she replied, disgusted. "I just need to get this over with"

The guys looked at each other, communicating with their eyes. Rey choose to ignore them, they were just bothering her.

After they finished eating, the guys said goodbye wishing her good luck before Ben arrived. They left laughing while Rey just hugged herself, waiting for that idiot.

 _It's just some stupid homework,_ she said to herself, _Everything will go back to normal after it._

They would go back to competing against each other as usual; focused on their own tasks. Yeah, that sounded great; she just had to put up with that for a few days.

Ben said he would arrive at four o' clock, so she looked at the time and noticed he was already twelve minutes behind. She made a face, was he really a good for nothing idiot? He couldn't even put up with puntuality.

4.17 pm, the door rang.

"Wow, I began to think you forgot how to use a clock" said the girl when she opened the door, letting him in.

"I haven't. Actually.." he closed the door behind him and looked at his watch. "I'm perfectly capable to understan that I arrived forty seconds ago and the Wicked Witch of the West has already disrupted peace in the Land of Oz"

"Oh, my, Ben Solo knows his children books. Impressive" she faked a smile. "I guess you can put up with a simple literature research"

They walked over to Rey's living room and Ben took out his laptop to begin working. Both guys sat in the floor at opposite sites of the coffee table, willing to put as much distance between them as possible.

Rey already had her laptop there. They were both ready to start once and for all. It would only be a few hours of work a day (not even every day)... they could survive it. They had to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I've been pretty busy with schoolwork (online school's been killing me haha) so I might be a little slow on this. Anyway, I'll try to post at least once a week or two.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Ben took a deep breath, trying to find the smallest reason to stop fighting with that brainless brat. He knew Rey was unbearable, but he never would have thought that spending four hours, five days a week working with her could push him into madness.

"Do you really always ignore other's opinions?" he questiones, taking his hands to his face, pushing his hair to the back, frustrated. "Now I understand why every person that has the chance to work with you ends up with serious mental issues"

Rey looked at him, hate in her eyes.

"Do you ever think that maybe it's time for you to grow the fuck up, Ben?"

"I could ask you the same question" he said, squinting his eyes. "You're a 21 year old who lives alone and you still act like a five year old little girl".

She tried to ignore the pressure in her chest. She reminded herself that Ben knew nothing about her nor about her past; he was just saying that to pick on her and not because he was making fun of her life and the things she's been through.

Rey shook her head almost unnoticeable; she had more important things to think of.

They had been working for a few days now, being a long way from reaching an agreement. They didn't even had a topic for their project. All the time they'd spent together could be summed up in fights, panic and anger attacks.

They were instructed to work together as a team and taking decisions together, but they were starting to realize how difficult that was going to be.

 _Just a few more days_ , thought Ben, looking sideways at his partner typing angrily on her laptop, _We just need to put up with this a few more days._

Rey was as tired of having to spend time with Ben Solo as she was of hearing to Finn and Poe's mocking. That couple respected no boundaries and were already making a love story completely false.

Three days working together and her friends swore they had a spark between them. Bullshit.

They didin't even like each other! The sooner that nightmare ended, the better for both of them. They were really close to madness.

Being them, it was very easy to fight over anything. The font, the indentation, the margin, the order of their names on the cover... The simplest things made them explode. They were too stressed, and they still had no topic.

"I don't understand who made you believe you could ever be a good teacher" Rey commented without looking at him. "It's obvious that the poor kids that get to be your students will end their semester so depressed they..."

"Really?" Ben interrupted. "You didn't find anything to criticize or mock so you pretend to attack me like that? I thinks it's better if we just continue working in silence, Rey".

She puffed her cheeks, annoyed.

"I hate you" 

Ben laughed, making her look at him again.

"I don't think you hate me like you hate hapinness" he replied. "Just someone completely crazy would hate to work with music; you're an expert at taking the fun out of life"

"I apologize for wanting to keep a professional environment" she said sarcastically. "We'll see how funny your future students will think you are when they see they failed everything thanks to you and you awful music"

"Jane Austen has talked" he exclaimed, putting his hands up in exasperation.

Rey opened her mouth to answer, but took a moment to choose her words carefully.

" _Pride and prejudice_ is a classic, a romantic novel, and I'd dare to say it's kind of a comedy too, set in the nineteenth century with wonderful characters... That's the novel we'll work with, like it or not"she crossed her arms, daring him with her eyes. They were both starting to get angry, trying not to explode and fight again.

"Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth are the most repetitive characters in history, also..." he paused, enjoying the girl's gesture. "It's boring as hell and the only thing you'll achieve will be making your students fall asleep"

The girl stood up, uncapable to look at him, or even listen to him. How will they do that project? What was their teacher thinking when she assigned them as partners?

"You're unbelievable!" she shouted, walking angrily toward the kitchen looking for something to drink, stoping herself from grabbing a knife and throw it at him.

"I know, thanks" he replied with superiority, which she ignored. She needed a drink.

Normally, when she found herself stressed out because of some homework she would grab a beer to relax and freshen up a little bit, but in that moment she needed something stronger.

She opened the cupboard and her eyes set on a wine bottle. She shrugged, thinking a glass of wine wouldn't be so bad. She served herself and started drinking. Then, decides to pour some more in her glass, walking over to where Ben was.

When he heard the _clink_ of the glass on the coffee table, he looked at her funnily.

"Don't make me throw it at you" she said, taking another sip. "If you want something there's beer and there must be more bottles"

"No, thanks" he replied, shrugging. "Unlike others, I don't drink to relax. I have a better grip on myself"

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes, searching on the internet more data about the novel she was willing to use for their project. She didn't give a damn about what Ben Solo thought.

They spent a while in complete silence, making their own researchs without asking each other anything. It seemed like a competition again; everything between them ended up like that.

Ben opened his facebook to clear his mind a little. It was getting late, near 11 pm; his mother already told him she didn't like him staying out so late and he had already explained the situation to her and how difficult Rey was, but she wasn't convinced at all.

She was sure they spent the whole evening having sex like rabbits. She seemed really disturbed, until his father intervined and calmed her down, making her understand that Ben was an adult and even if he was having sex like rabbits with that girl, she couldn't punish him for that.

"He could get sick, Han!" she exclaimed last night at two in the morning, seemingly annoyed because Ben arrived half an hour before.

"Don't you remember when we were young?" his father questioned, making her blush. "We couldn't keep our hand off each other... we can't even do it now"

"I already told you I'm just working on a project, mom" Ben interrupted, trying to stop the conversation from going into his parents' sexual life. "It's Rey Palpatine we're talking about, the most unbearable, workaholic, competitive girl in the whole world. There's nothing happening between us"

He understood his mother, being an only child he had always had to put up with her overprotectiveness. It was when he turned fifteen that his father started helping him to keep her of his back, and he really thanked him.

But she was right about one thing: Rey was making him work an inmense amount of hours and they didn't even had a topic. All they did was fight.

He sighed, continuing on his home page, which was filled with the same old memes from the same old pages. Nothing seemed entertaining, so he decided to refresh the page one last time before continuing working.

A new post appeared, caughting his attention. It was from a news channel and it was going live. He clicked on the link that took him to another tab where the news reporters were talking, alarmed.

He didn't bother to put on headphones or turning the volume down and Rey was already looking at him about to scream in anger.

"The first case of coronavirus, or mostly known as Covid-19, in our country and the government has sent an alert, applying strict orders that will start right now" a woman said. Rey, listening to it, relaxed and walked closer to the guy, sitting next to him and watching the news. "An official broadcast will start in a few minutes"

"The first case in our country?" Rey asked, surprised. Ben nodded. "How is that possible? I thought the virus was on the other side of the world"

"People travel, Rey" he replied. His attention fully on his laptop.

"The first case has been confirmed. The victim was a 43 year old man who recentlu traveled and a few days after he got back started feeling sick" a woman from the government said. "Said man worked as a teacher and he gave class to several groups, so it's probable that there are at least other sixty people infected"

"Sixty people? There must be a whole lot more" said Rey, touching her head. "He recently traveled", say when that happened and then the real numbers appear"

"They probably want to avoid panic" the boy shrugged. "Although I think this would do the opposite of that"

They both sighed, listening to what the government people were saying. They thought they heard a police siren in the distance, but ignored it. Silence reigned between them, sitting next to each other, waiting for instructions.

"We've made a decision and it will be implemented inmmediatly" the woman paused. "From this moment on, while I'm talking, quarantine starts. We don't know for how long. People who are in public places will have to go back to their homes right now, and for those who are inside a household, must stay there" they both listened carefully, feeling confused. The announcement continued. "Only one person per house will be able to go out for food and other necessary stuff every two weeks and must be using a mask and gloves. Remember to disinfect everything and stay where you are. If someone breaks this rule, you'll be arrested and fined. We can't risk it, this virus has a high mortality rate. Schools and work places will continue their activities online. Good luck everyone, and remember to stay home"

The announcement ended. Rey's little apartment in complete silence.

Ben and Rey were sitting side by side, still processing what they just heard. They couldn't understand and didn't want to, it implied... it was impossible, right?

Little by little, slowly, they turned to each other and looked into their eyes. Neither one of them was brave enough to talk first; they didn't want to accept what it all meant. It was Ben's cellphone what brought them back to reality.

"I won't stay here... I can't" he said, standing up. She did the same, walking backwards.

"Then go!" she screamed at him, pointing to the door. "I don't care about what they said, I don't want you here"

"I don't want to be here"

"Door's open, Solo! Use it!"

Both rivals lookd into their eyes. They were both flushed and angry; they couldn't even spend an afternoon together, they hated each other so much... how were they going to spend quarantine together? It was all madness.

Ben's cellphone continued ringing, only disturbing them more. Ben sighed in exasperation, taking the artefact and reading his father's number on the screen.

"Tell mom I'm on my way" he said as soon as he answered.

"No, Ben, there are policemen everywhere" he rolled his eyes. "Do what they said and take care. I'll take care of your mother... I'm talking to him, Leia! Just wait!" Ben laughed and his father sighed. "She'll die if I don't give her the damn phone so... I'll call later, son"

"Of course, dad" he looked at Rey, wo was sitting on the couch watching him talk while hugging herself. "You too take care"

"Nothing stops good old Han" they both laughed. "I love you, son"

"Love you too, dad"

For the next twenty minutes Ben talked to his mother, assuring her that everything would be alright and that he'll take care. He also promised her he would call a few times a week.

When they finally hung up, Ben sat on the couch, exhausted. His head was spinning and he had no idea what would happen next, how was he going to survive?

Rey stood in front of him, ready to fight.

"So... you'll stay" she said not very happy, but sounded a little timid.

"There doesn't seem to be another option, right?" he replied, tired. He had ran out of energy to fight her for the day. They had enough time ahead of them to fight until their deaths.

The girl bit her bottom lip, unsure of what to say.

"Want something to drink? I'm sure there must be some tequila or something strong enough"

That took him by surprise but he felt the need to accept. It was going to be a long night... long days, actually... 

He nodded, sighing.

"Whatever is fine"

"Okay"

Rey walked to the kitchen and poured some vodka into a glass with cranberry juice. She decided to pour another glass of wine for herself.

She gave the glass to the guy and took her laptop, walking to her bedroom.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked, confused.

"To my room" she shrugged. "You can sleep on the couch, just don't bother me"

And so, without further ado, she slammed the door from her bedroom. Ben rolled his eyes, thinking how dramatic that girl used to be. It was maddening.

He settled on the couch, logging into Netflix from his laptot and falling asleep while watching a movie.

Rey, on the other hand, couldn't even close her eyes. She lived alone for a reason and no one ever spent the night at her house. Now a boy had to live with her, and that boy was Ben Solo... Life really loved to make fun of her.

She wasn't comfortable with her privacy and intimacy being barged in by a wild-haired idiot. If it were up to her, the police could just take him away.

When she finally managed to fall asleep, different scenarios were on her mind. That night, she dreamed of illness, fighting and a car driving down the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'll apologize for the bad english. I'm really trying haha  
> Thanks for reading and commenting! I really appreciate it! See you soon uwu

**Author's Note:**

> HI! Thanks for reaching up to this note, I hope you liked the first chapter and will continue to read this. I'm still writing the fic so this is gonna be good... I hope so.


End file.
